


Skating Rink

by TerranMyHeart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerranMyHeart/pseuds/TerranMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this based on something that happened irl with me, but it's a loose interpretation. Also I didn't read over it or edit anything. So idk I hope it's good X33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating Rink

I should not have worn a jacket, Pearl thought to herself.

The small room was hot and crowded, forcing her anxiety to twinge at the corners of her mind as she stood just inside the entryway. People were already in line to buy tickets into the skating rink, the small room filled with people that were loud and obnoxious, even more so than the girl she was waiting for. 

Pearl leaned against the wall, her arms crossed and a leg bouncing with nervousness as time ticked away and there was still no sign of her girlfriend. Why did she always feel the need to be over five minutes late? 

Then the door opened, and Amethyst entered. Finally. Immediately, Pearl latched onto her arm with slightly trembling hands, not looking at her face. “You took your time.”

Amethyst reached up and held one of the pale hands on her arm. “Aye, you know I can’t drive yet, and momma takes forever. Sorry, cutie. I’m here now, ain’t I?” She looked up at Pearl with a wide grin on her face. 

When the taller one finally looked back, she couldn’t help but smile in return. “Yes, you’re here now.” 

“Hell yeah I am, now let’s get this party started!” The small teenager tugged Pearl forward, urging her into the line so they could buy their tickets and enter. 

Soon, Pearl sat on a crusty, circular bench while donning skates that looked older than her grandmother. Amethyst sat beside her, their hips touching as she mirrored Pearl’s moves. “You ever skated before?” The small one asked while almost aggressively pulling a knot tight on her skate. 

“Um...ice skated, yes,” Pearl finished tying neat knots on her skates and sat up, observing her girlfriend. “This is new.”

“Don’t worry then, I’ll try not to laugh too hard when ya fall,” Amethyst smirked and finished tying the second skate, sitting up and looking Pearl in the eye. “Let’s go, yo! No better way to get into it than doin it!”

Pearl nodded, standing up carefully. “Is it similar to ice skating…?”

“Never been ice skating, so I can’t say.” Amethyst shrugged and took her hand gently. “But don’t be scared, we’ll take it nice and slow.” The smaller one flashed another grin as she started skating backwards, slowly tugging Pearl along to the skating area itself. 

“Um…” Pearl looked down at her skates, moving tentatively as she gripped Amethyst’s hand in return. “I’ve got this, I think.” 

“Aight, Imma let go. Be careful.” Ever so gently, their hands parted as Pearl hit the polished wooden floor of the rink, watching her skates roll against the floor before moving again.

It was rather awkward for a minute. Amethyst couldn’t stop smiling as she watched, noticing how much Pearl looked like a deer on ice. After a few moments, however, Pearl had the technique down and smiled up at her girlfriend, taking the darker hand in her own. “Shall we go?” 

“We shall.” Amethyst chuckled and squeezed the pale hand. 

This would be pretty fun.

\----------

Pearl had ditched her jacket with Amethyst’s things long ago, and now they were both exhausted.

The skating rink was still open, but it was about two hours before closing. That means it was the time of night when they let everyone take off their skates and simply dance in the middle of the rink, if they so wished.

Amethyst had immediately ripped off her skates and badgered Pearl to “hurry up, this is my favorite part!” When they were finally in the middle, it seemed she knew the dance to every song that played. 

Pearl watched as the teen thrusted her hips and moved around, not sure what to do with herself. Yes, she danced, but not this kind of dancing. Inside, she had to admit it was rather...alluring. But she shook the thought away. That was immature. “Should I be doing something?”

“Follow my lead, if you wanna!” Amethyst called at her over the music. 

“Um…” Pearl watched Amethyst make a few erratic movements that somehow looked and felt perfect to the hip hop song that was playing. “...Perhaps not.”

Even if Pearl didn’t dance along, other people would come up to Amethyst and dance with her as her pale girlfriend watched. She admitted she was a bit jealous, but she didn’t think her body could move the way Amethyst’s was. Instead, she crossed her arms and decided to try to enjoy some kid attempting to do the worm while Amethyst laughed raucously at him.

“Why aren’t you dancing?”

Pearl whirled around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Some rather tall boy was talking to her, and standing...a little too close for comfort. 

“Well?”

“I-I um...don’t know how.” The pale teenager looked back at Amethyst and crossed her arms a little tighter with discomfort, trying to edge away.

But the boy persisted, even going so far as to touch her arm. “I can show you how.”

Well fuck, this had never happened before. Pearl faced him, shrugging off his arm and preparing herself to tell him to fuck off. But before a single word could leave her mouth, Amethyst’s arm was wrapped around her waist. 

“SO babe I was thinkin, d’you want me to use the strap-on tonight or...Oh! Who’s your friend?” Amethyst spoke very loudly and pulled Pearl as close as possible, squeezing her tightly as if to keep her safe. 

Pearl turned bright red at the statement Amethyst as made coupled with all the new body contact. “H-he was um...leaving. Right now. Immediately.” 

The boy scoffed.”Are you guys lesbians or something?”

“We’re dating, yes.” Pearl managed to wrap her own arm around Amethyst.

He seemed to scoff again before leaving with a huff. “Whatever.”

Amethyst immediately stood in front of Pearl and placed her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders. “You okay? Sorry, I just really wanted him to leave you the fuck alone.”

 

Pearl breathed and hugged her. “That was vulgar...but thank you.” 

They spent the rest of the night staying close, making sure they were both safe.


End file.
